


船在苦涩的深渊滑进…

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 雷文。





	船在苦涩的深渊滑进…

我对不起玎老师，可是🐍真的好好搞，我还是下手了。

*丁渣/裤袜渣暗示，OOC，天雷滚滚，不爽不要看。  
*船在苦涩的深渊上滑进 波德莱尔《信天翁》

德布劳内一拳打在库尔图瓦耳侧的柜门上，背包带从他的掌心滑脱，重重砸在脚边。“他亲了你。”德布劳内说，他的脸颊又泛起了深深的绯色红晕，他的肩膀发抖，怒火中烧，音节在齿间挣扎，“他亲了你，我看到了。”

比利时门将把视线垂下来，凝视着金发的弗拉芒人，他的脸上有一种似笑非笑的表情。“我不确定我明白你的意思，凯文。”

德布劳内咆哮了起来。“别那么叫我！你这个卑鄙的——”他攥住了库尔图瓦的领口，揉紧这团皱巴巴的布料，狠狠把他推在储物柜门上，“为什么，他妈的你到底为什么要这么做？”

下一拳挨着库尔图瓦的颧骨堪堪擦过，守门员稍稍把头侧开，几根散落下来的黑色头发挡住了他低垂的视线，过了几秒，他微微地把嘴角挑起来了一点。“凯文。”他慢条斯理地说，“我认为你应该学着多尊重埃登的想法。”德布劳内松开了手，跌跌撞撞地向后靠了一步。他有种错觉，库尔图瓦像条盘踞在肩头的毒蛇，这会儿正在他耳畔嘶嘶作响地吐着猩红的信子。他失神地凝视着掌心，混蛋，狗娘养的，他知道了，怎么可能？他知道他和埃登之间出了问题，他们已经有整整一个月没说话过了，短信记录仍然停留在十九天前，他的“比赛加油”和埃登的“多谢了Kev[emoji]”，他不知道这样莫名其妙的疏离和冷战还要维持到什么时候。他不知道库尔图瓦是如何获悉这一点的，可重要的是，他知道了。见鬼，见鬼，他熟悉库尔图瓦惯用的伎俩，再熟悉不过了，只要他愿意他就是这个世界上最温暖体贴的朋友，他的风趣，他的聪慧，他无微不至。你看着他的眼睛的时候就会错觉此人真诚坦率，值得信赖。可事实呢？他闭上眼睛，眼前便浮现出球员通道里背对他的埃登，比利时队长走的很快，心不在焉地玩着自己的衣角，然后心不在焉地转身，拉住了守门员的手腕，踮脚吻上去——背叛和欺骗的耻辱像针一样戳刺他的神经，他的鼻子一阵发酸。

而库尔图瓦还在对他说话，“就像这样。”他说，甚至把手掌短暂放在德布劳内的肩膀上搁了一会儿，“你们得好好谈谈。你们值得走的更远，你们两个。”

就像这样。库尔图瓦的短句在他的耳道内回荡，愤怒以一种不可思议的速度蔓延和燃烧，激荡他的胸膛，挤压着他的肺叶。闭嘴，闭嘴。别再说了。停下这些假惺惺的温情和祝愿。空气变得越来越稀薄，他快要没法呼吸了。让他闭嘴，求你了，做什么都行，只要让他闭嘴。德布劳内猛地扬起了脸，伸手一把抓住了库尔图瓦的肩膀，他的肩膀发抖，指节用力得泛白，淡蓝色的眼睛被怒火灼烧得发暗，他抓住他的衣领拉向自己，不顾一切地贴住了他的嘴唇。

那不是吻，温情和柔软的成分流失了，只剩下野兽式的宣泄和噬咬，他们的牙齿和舌尖笨拙地磕碰在一起，德布劳内咬破了库尔图瓦的嘴角，弗拉芒人焦躁地握住门将的腰往墙边推，比利时门将皱起眉头，从喉咙间发出不适的声音。弗拉芒人甚至不知道自己为什么要这样做。该死的，就只是，让他闭上嘴。德布劳内想，然后胡乱摸索着抬手扼住了库尔图瓦的咽喉。

一声类似于呛咳的闷哼，库尔图瓦看起来有点为这样突如其来的变故而惊讶，可只有短短一瞬，下一秒错愕从他的眼底消失了，他驾轻就熟地放松了紧绷的脊背，半靠在墙上，任由德布劳内撬开牙关，舌尖长驱直入，他迎合德布劳内的亲吻，脖颈柔软而脆弱地贴在弗拉芒人的掌心，对于德布劳内的怒火，他表现出了不可思议的顺从还有包容。而这一切不过是假象，假象，德布劳内知道比利时门将谙熟于在任何合适的时机表现出恰如其分的退让，这总能帮他得到他想要的东西，就是这么回事儿。他的手往下探，扯下了库尔图瓦的裤子。

现在那根尺寸可观的阴茎被他包裹在了掌心，他有些草率甚至粗暴地套弄着它，报复性地把指甲磕在铃口附近，直到库尔图瓦无可抑制地发出疼痛的浅浅吸气声。前液从马眼渗出来弄湿了他的手指，库尔图瓦刚刚洗过澡，颈间还存留着沐浴露的柔软气味，德布劳内就在这样干净清爽带点甜味儿的味道里狠狠地咬他的脖子，守门员一下子屏住了呼吸，他在退缩，可是没有反抗。

“我的老天，凯文。”守门员说，声音甚至带了点儿淡淡的嘲弄，“你还是走到这一步了，是吗？”

他驾轻就熟地套弄他的龟头，抚弄双球，他们上过很多次床，对彼此的身体了如指掌。库尔图瓦微微喘息着射进他掌心的时候扬起脸脖颈，宽阔的胸膛和平坦结实的小腹拉出了一道优美的弧线，精液弄脏了他的裤子。德布劳内直起身来，用膝盖压住了他的大腿，手掌撑在腿根上，把守门员的双腿打开，他摩挲着库尔图瓦脚踝的肌肤，然后忽然停了手。“你有没有碰过他？”他低沉地、恶狠狠地说，“告诉我！”

库尔图瓦的鼻息凌乱，他稍稍扬起脸，喉结上下滚动了一下，隐忍地闭上眼睛，然后睁开。“像这样？没有。”他慢慢地说，嘴角边有一种揶揄和凉薄的微笑，“什么也没有发生过，我们之间。”

他眼底流转过了一抹晦涩的神情，德布劳内沉默下来，然后，慢慢地，他倒抽了一口冷气，他忽然明白了，他真够傻的，他怎么会想不到，他怎么可能注意不到——他以为库尔图瓦这么做是因为他是个混蛋，他以为库尔图瓦这么做是为了伤害他，可是不是，不是，答案昭然若揭，他的所作所为，他邀请一个人和他共赴伊比利亚时的语气，他注视一个人的方式，他的自我嘲弄和他的隐忍不安——

“你爱他。”德布劳内缓慢，清晰地说，“我的老天，库尔图瓦，你爱上了埃登·阿扎尔。我怎么会想不到？”

他突然笑起来，他狠狠地瞪着库尔图瓦的眼睛，想从那张冷淡得没有一丝多余表情的脸上找到一丝破绽，可是库尔图瓦没有，他偏开了视线，没有留下任何情绪泄露的证据，德布劳内把龟头顶在穴口，缓慢地顶了进去。缺乏必要的润滑，性爱简直没有丝毫快感可言，过于干涩的甬道包裹得德布劳内生痛。而库尔图瓦的状况显然更加糟糕，他立刻整个颤抖了起来，手指死死抠着地砖，蜷缩起脚趾，脸色惨白。德布劳内咬着牙，掌心卡住守门员的膝弯，深深操了下去。库尔图瓦从喉底发出了一声近乎啜泣的闷哼，他张了张嘴，声音哑得不成样子。“凯文，等…”弗拉芒人用一记深顶彻底堵住了他的嘴，他们交合的地方出现了清晰的血迹，库尔图瓦闭上了眼睛，睫毛颤抖得厉害。那是他在这场粗暴性事里唯一一句几乎近似于求饶的话。

德布劳内很快就找准了角度，在鲜血的润滑下他一次又一次地把阴茎深深埋进库尔图瓦体内，胯部凶狠地拍击守门员的臀部，他咒骂、宣泄，一股脑儿地把刺痛和怒火施加予罪魁祸首。直到库尔图瓦把嘴唇靠近他的耳朵，他沉重的鼻息声在沉默里愈发清晰。“放心。”他简单地告诉他，他冷冰冰的，纤瘦修长的手指握上了金发比利时人的肩膀，他捏得如此用力以至于德布劳内的肩膀生痛，“放心，他是你的。”他说。

凯文笑了。“放你妈的狗屁。”德布劳内恨透了他这副模样，他无可挑剔的坦然神情和浑然天成的无辜语气，“别再装出一副受害者的模样了，蒂博。”他狠狠地顶胯撞进库尔图瓦的身体，修长的守门员在他身下颤抖，喘息染上情欲，“你也会感到伤心吗？难道你也会因为求而不得辗转反侧？他是我的，他当然是，你会罢手？你想说服我认为你会罢手？你觉得我不了解你是怎样为了达到目的不择手段的人？去你妈的，你想也别想。他不爱你，是不是呀，蒂博，是不是？”

“凯文。”守门员心平气和地说，“你哭了。”

德布劳内一个字也说不出来，他弯曲手指，深深地埋进库尔图瓦精心打理过此刻已显得散乱的黑发里，他的眼圈通红，鼻腔酸涩，如鲠在喉。他想起了他第一次入选国家队大名单的那一天，蒂博的电话在第一时间打过来通知这个消息时他的声音听起来怎样温和又恳切，他们怎样在一场糟糕的比赛后在教练气急败坏的斥责声里忍着笑意悄悄交换眼神，他们怎样在球员通道的拐角偷偷接吻，蒂博修长的手指在他掌心里很慢地写字，K-e-v-i-n，他的名字。事情怎么会变成这样？他扪心自问，他们怎么竟会走到如此地步？哪一环出了错？是经年累月的不可控变量趋于汇流，还是单方面蓄意为之的结果？“你活该。”他反反复复地、用一种近乎仇恨和无助的腔调咒骂道，“这就是你应得的，你活该——”他低下身去撕咬守门员的嘴唇，他一次次将库尔图瓦的后背顶上柜门，在颈间留下清晰可辨的深色吮痕，他在库尔图瓦的身体里横冲直撞，毫无快意可言，只有无穷无尽的泄欲和痛苦。而比利时门将于德布劳内的粗暴表现出了惊人的耐心和包容，他将手指搭在德布劳内的颈后，紧紧抓住他背后的衣料，沉默不言，只在每一次德布劳内进入他的身体时呛出粘连鼻音的颤抖抽气。

在德布劳内射进他身体里的前一秒，他看到了水痕从库尔图瓦的眼角滑下来，柔软地蜿蜒着爬进他的鬓发。可德布劳内不知道那泪水究竟是否出于歉然，他不知道蒂博·库尔图瓦是否曾为他的所作所为内疚过，就像他不知道他是否能够理解他的哪怕半分痛苦与挣扎。他们没有昨天，也不再有未来。

他把额头埋进库尔图瓦的肩颈，射精过后的胸膛还在剧烈起伏。有那么一会儿，他一动也不动，就那么任由泪水顺着鼻梁滑下来，他知道此时此刻他需要做的是以最快的速度离开这里，忘掉一切，然后给埃登打个电话，问他晚上要不要一块儿出来吃饭。可是库尔图瓦的心跳挨着他的胸膛，这种感觉熟悉得叫人心碎。

最后他还是放开了手，以最快的速度穿上衣服，把更衣室的大门用力甩在了身后。一切同他设想的一模一样。


End file.
